Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, bottles, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been used to contain various items. In particular, bottles have long been used to store medicines and chemical. Often, such bottles slip from the grasp of those attempting to handle such bottles and fall and break resulting in spillage of valuable and expensive contents which then become contaminated and unusable. Such spillage may also result in harmful fumes being released into the air, stains to flooring and clothing spattered by such spillage, and in general an unpleasant mess.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: Luo, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,793,076, discloses a glass bottle protective enclosure. The enclosure has a leak-proof seal and includes a lower bottle container having a base and a plurality of shock absorbing protrusions, on the base is located at least one sensor cavity into which is inserted an enclosure leakage sensor consisting of either a water soluble sensor or an electronic sensor to provide an indication if a bottle leakage occurs.
Burdick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,090, discloses a removable insulating container which grips a bottle. The container uses a separate lower sleeve and an upper cap which are mounted on a medicine bottle to substantially encase the medicine bottle. The container is fabricated from a multi-layer flexible material.
Howard, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,017, discloses a protective safety container for encasing toxic drug filled glass vials. The container includes a molded plastic body that is shaped to conform to the shape of a vial to be protected. A plurality of spaced longitudinal ribs are formed on the inner surface of the container body that act to engage the vial and hold it in position and also form a cushioning air space between the vial and the container. A molded plastic annular base is adapted to be snap fitted into the body such that the vial cannot be easily removed once it is secured within the container.
Shank, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,584, discloses a protective sheath for encasing sidewall and bottomwall portions of a glass article, such protective sheath being formed from a heat shrinkable material.